laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: The Great Witch
You may be looking for the character that this chapter was named after. The Great Witch is the third chapter in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Plot High Inquisitor Darklaw Hershel Layton, Luke Triton, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey decided to find out who had given the order to have Espella Cantabella detained on suspicion of being the Great Witch Bezella. They found out about High Inquisitor Darklaw and went to the Inquisitors' Hall to see her. They arrived just as Zacharias Barnham was finishing a conversation about Cantabella with her. He was to handle the questioning, and left to do so. The four asked Darklaw about Cantabella and Bezella. Darklaw would not tell them much, but it seemed that she had at least one reason for suspecting Cantabella. Darklaw warned them that their support for Cantabella would draw suspicion from the townsfolk. The four decided to visit Cantabella the next day, and headed outside. At the court entrance, they had a run-in with Barnham's dog Constantine, who bit Wright before running away. They made it back to the bakery, where Patty Eclaire was waiting for them. She had watched the trial and thanked them for saving Cantabella. The four then turned in for the night. However, Triton and Fey woke up and talked with each other. Triton assured Fey that even if her memories of Eclaire weren't real, the feelings still were. They then heard Eclaire outside, looking for Cantabella's cat Eve, who had run away. The two decided to find her. Looking for Eve Triton and Fey found Lettie Mailer at North Parade Avenue. She had forgotten the route that she was supposed to take to deliver her letters. Fey and Triton helped Mailer figure out what the route was supposed to be. Triton and Fey found Price at the W. Shopping Area. He could not remember whether he had seen Eve because he had his own issues. He had a mouse problem, and Fey and Triton helped him sort out the good mice from the bad ones. Both Mailer and Price remembered that they had heard Bardly singing about Eve at the Town Centre. They went to talk to him, but he was busy bemoaning the appearance of a rival bard. They helped him solve a puzzle to make him feel better. Bardly told them that Eve had evaded some knights at the main street. Triton and Fey went there to find four knights looking for a cat. The knights recognized them from the trial, and were reluctant to give them any information. However, with the clues that the knights had discussed, the two were able to deduce that Eve had escaped to the town square. They headed there to find High Inquisitor Darklaw. Apparently, she was heading an investigation into the murder of an alchemist, which had occurred three months ago and was the only case in Labyrinthia that had never been solved. Darklaw had not seen Eve, but she cryptically told Fey that there were witches in the most unlikely of places, and to remain vigilant. Triton found Eve in the outskirts and the two headed back to the bakery. Visiting Espella Cantabella By the time that Luke Triton and Maya Fey had returned to the bakery, the sun was already rising, and Phoenix Wright, Hershel Layton and Patty Eclaire were waiting for them. Triton and Fey explained that they had been looking for Eve, and promised never to go out like that again. The team then headed for the courthouse to talk to Espella Cantabella. When they got to the courthouse, a nearby knight told Layton that the Storyteller had requested his presence in the Audience Room as soon as possible. While Layton and Triton headed there, Wright and Fey went to the Deathknell Dungeon to see Cantabella. They assured her that they would not abandon her, because even if they drew suspicion from the townspeople, they were already suffering seeing her in prison. They asked her why the townsfolk suspected her. Heading to the Audience Room Meanwhile, Hershel Layton and Luke Triton headed to the guarded gate. They asked the guard there to let them through, but the gate was broken. The guard said that there was a knight with an unusual sword who knew how to fix the gate. Layton went to fetch this knight, then headed through the now-fixed gate to the knights' garrison. There, they saw a man named Cutter being accused of a series of thefts. Cutter insisted that he was innocent, and that he had even set up a street patrol with other townsfolk to catch the thief. Layton was able to show how Cutter had done this, clearing his name. Layton and Triton arrived at the Audience Room Entrance. The door was locked with a puzzle, perhaps as a test. Layton solved the puzzle and arrived at the Audience Room. The Storyteller greeted them, and asked them why they were here. He had not planned the presence of Layton and Triton, and he considered them a corruption in the story. Layton replied that he and Triton had found themselves here inadvertently, causing the Storyteller to recall a similar incident with Carmine Accidenti. The Storyteller informed them that the Story was about to end with the destruction of Bezella. The Storyteller's daughter Meanwhile, at Deathknell Dungeon, Espella Cantabella told Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey that she was the Storyteller's daughter. People had grown suspicious of her after someone had bumped into her and had later been killed by a witch. She explained that she had originally lived with her father. However, he had steadily grown distant, so five years ago, she had left to live with Patty Eclaire, the only person who had remained kind to her. They then started discussing the Great Witch Bezella. They had no leads, and the inquisitors had already solved nearly every case. However, Fey remembered that there was one case that had not been solved. Suddenly, a guard called for Wright and Fey, saying that visiting hours were over. After they left, Cantabella had another flashback of a fiery dragon consuming a town. The alchemist's house Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey decided to head to the Inquisitors' Hall for more information about the alchemist's death, hoping to find a lead on Bezella. Barnham found them there and, after learning that Darklaw had already told them about the incident, decided to tell them what he knew. Sir Belduke the alchemist had been found dead in his residence, located near the town square. The room had been locked from the outside, and the incident had not been predicted in the Story. Barnham doubted that Wright would find anything that the inquisitors had not, but Wright insisted that it was worth a try. At the town square, the duo found a road leading to the alchemist's house. At the house, they met Jean Greyerl, Belduke's butler, who was still living there. Greyerl agreed to assist them with their investigation, and took them to the butler's room. The murder had occurred in the alchemist's study, and the crime scene had been preserved. Greyerl also mentioned that, on an evening shortly before his death, a lightning strike had caused a bell tower to appear out of nowhere. Belduke had become seriously agitated after this incident, and the bell tower had been under continuous guard ever since. The golden curse Meanwhile, Hershel Layton and Luke Triton were talking with the Storyteller, who insisted that they could not change the final outcome of the Story. Layton begged to differ, and pointed out that he still had two weeks. The Storyteller, offended by Layton's confidence, told him that the next parade would occur in two days, rather than two weeks. He then wrote a story in which "a man from afar" would fall to a golden curse inside an alchemist's house, and "a woman from afar" would be tried for witchcraft. Layton and Triton realized that he was referring to Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. The Storyteller told them that they could not change the outcome, but their efforts would provide drama and excitement for the Story. Triton called him a monster, but Layton told him that they needed to get to Wright and Fey first. As the two hurried back through the knight's garrison, Hoot, the Storyteller's owl, caught up to them. It carried a letter sent by the alchemist Belduke to the Storyteller, except the papers inside contained no writing. Layton realized that this was where the golden curse would occur, and he and Triton took two horses and hurried to the alchemist's house. Back at the alchemist's house, Wright and Fey noticed that one of the walls of the butler's room was painted green. Apparently, Jean Greyerl had accidentally started a fire, and had painted that wall to cover up the damage. They then decided to investigate the study. There was white powder on the floor, and a painting behind Belduke's desk. The wall behind the painting was painted green. Fey talked with Greyerl again, noticing that the butler wore an amethyst, a gift from Belduke. Wright asked whether there was any other place that he could investigate, and Greyerl opened the door to the basement study. It was rather cramped, so only Wright went in. Inside, Wright noticed a statue of a goat made entirely of gold. He also found a desk and a well. The desk and goat were the only objects not covered in dust. Wright then decided to head back upstairs. Layton and Triton made it to the alchemist's house. Layton made it to the study first, and warned Fey that she and Wright were in danger. Just then, the witch from London appeared before them. Layton asked whether she was Bezella, but she told him that he should be more worried about himself. Meanwhile, Triton also tried to enter the house, only to be impeded by a woman named Primstone and a bard named Birdly. Triton told them that it was a matter of life and death, and they and a nearby Emeer hurried toward the study. They heard someone yelling, "Goldor!" followed by Fey's scream. As they entered the study, they saw that Layton had turned into a golden statue, which fell to the floor, breaking off his outstretched arm. A Talea Magica also fell to the floor, and Fey insisted that she was not the culprit. Wright also emerged from the basement and saw the terrifying scene. Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Phoenix Wright *Luke Triton *Maya Fey Non-playable *Bezella *Various knights *Zacharias Barnham *Darklaw *Kira *Constantine *Muffet *Patty Eclaire *Lettie Mailer *Price *Ridelle Mystere *Bardly *Eve *Mary *Snowy *Espella Cantabella *Old Rootie *Cecil *Petal *Allan *Dewey *Cutter *The Captain *The Storyteller *Hoot *Newton Belduke *Petter *Jean Greyerl *Margaret *Ms Primstone *Birdly *The Great Witch *Emeer Punchenbaug Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''20: Cloud Maze 2'' - Given by Petter; located at the Town Square - Not Obligatory *''24: Pretty Posey'' - Given by Muffet; located on the Road to the Court - Not Obligatory *''25: Puppy Postal Patrol'' - Given by Lettie Mailer; located at North Parade Avenue - Obligatory *''26: Mousequerade'' - Given by Price; located at W. Shopping Area - Obligatory *''27: Stained Glass'' - Given by Bardly; located at the Town Centre - Obligatory *''28: An Evening Stroll'' - Given by three knights; located at the Main Street - Obligatory *''29: Wagon Draggin''' - Given by Luke Triton ; located at the Great Archive Entrance - Not Obligatory *''30: Gabbin' Goats'' - Given by Mary; located at E. Shopping Area - Not Obligatory *''31: Animal Pens'' - Given by Old Rootie; located at the Main Street - Not Obligatory *''32: Not Standard Issue'' - Given by a knight; located at the Guarded Gate - Obligatory *''33: Street Patrol'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Knights' Garrison - Obligatory *''34: Chess Skirmish'' - Given by a knight; located at the Kinghts' Garrison - Not Obligatory *''35: Mouse Mayhem'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Knights' Garrison - Not Obligatory *''36: Decipher the Door'' - Not given by anyone ; located at the Audience Rm. Entrance - Obligatory *''37: Rotating Room 2'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Audience Rm. Entrance - Not Obligatory *''38: Stomp on It!'' - Given by Dewey; located inside the Great Archive - Not Obligatory *''39: Train Trouble'' - Given by Cecil; located at the Town Square Outskirts - Not Obligatory Category:Chapters Category:VS Category:VS Ace Attorney Chapters